


Time in space

by Larryislife30



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, larry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryislife30/pseuds/Larryislife30
Summary: Harry wants  he Last year of school to be Worth Worth it to fall in love with he next door neighbor Louis Tomlinson . But what happens when they both get Pulled into a alternate universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi.  
My name is Harry Styles and this is the story of how I got the boy of my dreams

 

So my life starts like this i'm a high school student always cooped up in my house my mom is a very strict protecting mom. she never really Let's me go out very much I'm the shy nerdy awkward teenager started my last year in high school. But I don't what I last year of school being in my house playing game with I'm mom. I what to go out and have my first kiss ,my first date and I my first love. And I what it to be with the one and only Louis Tomlinson my next door neighbor.


	2. The beginning of the craziest

Harry!! My mom screamed at me from down stairs. It time to get up for school you don't what to be late for your first last day of school. I scream into my pillow as I heard the words the words that come out if my moms mouth I am so glad that this is my last year in high school and then I'll go to college and  get away from my mother I mean don't get me wrong I do love her but sometimes she can be a little to overprotective. 

I got up for my bad and go to my bathroom in my bedroom to go take A quick shower before heading to school. I turn on the shower and got in My shower and take a shower. When I was finished with that I went back into my room walk into my walk in closet picked up my clothes. I picked up a all black shirt with black skinny jeans.  I quickly put on my shoes and head downstairs into the kitchen seeing my mom sitting at the table eating breakfast. 

Hey mom good morning. I say to my mom she look up at me and she says good morning to me as well. Grab me breakfast and sit down at the table and start to eat as was so can Head to school. My mom finish up her breakfast and then she was heading out she told me that she was going to be on a working trip for three weeks as she is the CEO of her own company he owns buildings all around the world causing her to travel a lot leave me here by myself. But she has the old lady marry to check up on me well she's gone on one of the trips like this. 

I say goodbye to her as she Leases the house me behind her. We getting into Our separate cars and heading our separate ways. Me going to school and her to job I can't wait to get to school so I can see my friends zayn,Niall,Liam. We have been friends since the first grade. We been through everything together they all like brothers to me that how close we are and I love that since I'm the only child that my mom could have I know it was hard on my mom know she can even have no more kids I know she always wanted to have a girl. That's just so sad she can't have anymore kids and I always wanted to have a sibling. I parked my car into the student parking lot and got out of my car to headed to school. I just hope to day will be a good day I heard it was supposed to be a new student coming to the school I think it supposed to be the new family nextdoor

**Author's Note:**

> SO I JUST WHAT TO START A Story for the first time and this is all I got right now until I can think of what to say Or where I want the story to go so if you have some ideas comment or You know so one that will like to help me do this that will me good. I know I want it to be an alternate universe time travel story


End file.
